A piece of cake
by SJL19
Summary: A new Argent is in town. Unlike the rest of the Argent's, Lilak is no werewolf hunter but she could still put Issac and the rest of the pack in danger.The boy whom she has just met. The boy whom she just can't not think about. Issac resides in Lilak to help forget about his no good father even though he's gone. Lilak brings the good into Issac and learns about her past.
1. Unusual Argent

**This is my first fanfic, I love Teen Wolf and I love Issac's character. This is sort of an AU. **

**I do not own Teen Wolf. I'm rating this T and any mature parts I will add as a whole different fic so readers won't have to read it if they don't want too. Reviews wanted!**

* * *

Mr. Harris cleared his throat to get the attention of his rowdy class. He noticed the pack of teens ignoring him and too lazy to make a comment went on with attendence. Scott and Stiles were in a deep conversation of whispers with Erica and Issac. All oblivious to the world. As Mr. Harris came to the end of the sheet he cleared his throat once more and squinted at his attendance paper.

"Well, would you look at this. Another Argent will be blessing our school with their presence."

Scott, Erica and Issac stopped what they were doing and urgently spun in their chairs to face Mr. Harris. They weren't blinking or breathing, everything for them just suddenly stopped. They already had to fight off the residing Argents in Beacon Hills and now there happened to be one more. They were all looking around and listening to the heartbeats of the students around. If she was new, she was bound to be nervous and they would be able to scope her out. Stiles caught on and was swiping the crowd for a new face, he knew everyone even if they didn't know him. He was great at researching and absorbing as much knowledge as possible and that included knowing who everyone was to a certain level.

"Argent, Lilac?" Mr. Harris spoke loud and clear. No response came, he called out again. No response. "An Argent not on time? Wow, this must be a first." He said sarcastically. He went to his seat and started to take out the lesson plan for the day.

The pack all turned to each other and started talking in low urgent whispers, Stiles began chewing on his fingers.

"Another one!? Well, they don't seem to stop producing offspring for their army I'm guessing." Erica hissed through clenched teeth, her fists clenched on the table in front of her. Scott sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Why was their more? The pack wasn't expanding.

"The more the merrier" Issac said sarcastically, remaining calm and collected. Unlike, Stiles. Stiles wasn't even endanger, really, and he was the one most freaking out. Stiles was fidgeting everywhere and getting goosebumps. He hated knowing the fact that his friends were in more danger now than so it seemed, Scott was ignoring them, listening for that heartbeat. He heard Alison's mother in the hallway walking closer to the room, her steps hard and sure. But the footsteps beside her were clumsy and soft, almost as if she were hopping gently trying to keep up. It remind him of a rabbit but he dismissed that thought as he payed closer attention.

"Auntie, are people nice here?" She spoke, her voice soft and sweet. Scott looked at Issac who seemed to also be listening intently while Erica and Stiles got in debate about nails.

"Lilac, please. Just go in and be yourself. Don't ask many questions and do not make friends with Alison's friends. We already have to deal with her hanging with the wrong crowd, we certainly don't need you aswell. Plus, you are already late. Do not let me find you wandering around again!" Mrs. Argent said sternly. Lilac's heartbeat began to escalate, its not her fault she got lost.

"How will I know which are they!?"

Mrs. Argent sighed and knocked on the door and swiftly walked away, leaving Lilac standing alone as Mr. Harris opened the door. Her eyes met with 4 sets of eyes, staring at her. No not staring. Glaring. As her heart began to pick up the pace she had to gently begin breathing in from her mouth.

Scott and Issac shared a look as an unusual Argent stood at the front. This girl was totally opposite of the standard Argent. She was tiny and thin, she had light purple long wavy hair, the colour of Lilac._ Lilak was a Lilac._Issac thought and smirked. This girl was a play on words. Her hair reached about her waist. She had pink rosy cheeks contrasting against her pale skin and her eyes were huge on her small pixie like face.

Stiles and Erica were taken so aback that they couldn't help but howl with laughter. Lilak looked at Erica and Stiles and seemed puzzled by their laughter. She lowered her hands to her side and patted down her high waisted jean shorts, just so she can busy herself. She looked at Scott who smiled at her which made her smile. What a nice lad. She thought, as she glanced through the group she met the eyes of Issac. He was staring so hard at her, with no emotion that Lilak couldn't look away. She was mesmerized by his stare until he jerked away when Scott kicked his ankle. She looked down and blushed.

"Hi, I'm Lilak Argent...I ... Uh ... Just moved here from Canada." She giggled trying to calm herself down. _Well, ain't this going to be a piece of cake_ she thought sarcastically.


	2. Nice People

Issac stared at the back of Lilak's thick lilac mob of hair for the whole period. How could she be an Argent ... Looking like that... Dressed like that. She didn't even resemble any mere attribute of the Argent family. For goodness sake ... she had purple hair ... but it was so light it could pass for blonde... Still ... It was weird yet enticing.

"Don't even think about it!" Scott growled at him, Isaac looked at him and smirked, cocking his head in the air in his signature pose.

"And what's that?" he said, crossing his arms defiantly. Erica and Stiles were still in a heated argument over god knows what so they weren't paying attention.

"The way you're looking at her, don't even try it. I already have issues with my Argent, don't push your luck Lahey."

Issac tilted his head to the side and dropped his arms. He sighed, even if he did like her, he wouldn't ever get with her. That was just mere fantasy. Issac Lahey did not get close to anyone. He had a lot on his plate already, dealing with his father's death and learning how to be a werewolf.

"Don't worry ... I doubt anything will happen" Issac rolled his eyes, why he always had to appease Scott was beyond him. He really didn't want to, but how could he refuse the Alpha. Derek needed Scott, so I guess being nice to him wouldn't hurt. Scott turned away, happy with himself and focused on the lesson before the bell rang for second period. Issac began collecting his books, even though he didn't use them. He didn't even want to come to school today, he hardly did anyways. But Derek sent him off, Derek didn't want to raise suspicion.

Lilak grabbed her coat as the bell for period 2 rang. She looked at her schedule trying to figure out how she was going to get to art class. _How am I going to get to the art room, everywhere looks the same. The room doesn't even have a room number._ She mumbled low to herself. A shadow loomed over her and she glanced discreetly behind, a lean tall figure stood behind her. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair to one side as she spun around. A boy with blonde curly hair and a perfect jaw line stood before her, smirking as she took him in slowly. _Mmm california did make them good_ She thought to herself, jokingly. He didn't seem to move or do anything but stare, making Lilak raise her eyebrow.

Issac could hear her heartbeat increasing as he stared into her big brown eyes, her eyes were really noticeably since her whole face was pale in comparison. Her eyes seemed to be almost black, but he could see the brown specks in them. He even saw some yellow.

"Is anything on my face?" She said smiling, he smiled back and glanced to the side, mentally yelling at himself for staring so hard. He realised he wanted to chat some more with her, he mind as well use her mumble to his advantage. A normal human would have never heard her mumble about her next class. She had whispered it quietly to herself and since her voice was so soft already it would have been quiet as can be. Except for him.

"No," he smiled, "But I was wondering if I could accompany you to Art, that's my next class as well." He said smoothly and licked his lips. Her heart skipped a beat when he licked his lips and he blushed due to her reaction. Lilak blushed having noticed his tongue but dismissed those thoughts when she realised he knew she had art next period. Maybe Mrs. Argent told him, he looked like a nice boy, not one that would be into bad business. Who was she kidding, he looked like a troublemaker, but she was drawn to him.

Lilak smiled and nodded her head. Issac smiled at her acceptance and with his new bound confidence stuck his arm out so Lilak could lace her arm into his. Which is exactly what she did. As Issac passed Scott he bumped him on shoulder, when Scott spun around along with Erica and Stiles he winked at the group and walked on. Scott and company shook their heads, this was so going to blow up in their faces in the future... they just knew it.

Issac was so tall that Lilak had to almost look straight up, why she had to inherit the only asian gene from her mother was very peculiar. But whatever, her shortness suited her, it gave her a pixie-like persona and she liked it.

"So what brings you to Beacon Hills?" Issac asked, beginning the conversation. Which he would have never done, post werewolf days. But he knew, with his new confidence, he knew he was good looking. Or well it seemed, since so many girls heartbeats would speed up when he passed them. Oddly enough, guys as well. He smirked at the thought.

Lilak smiled and with her free hand pushed her side bangs behind her ear. "Well, uh ... My parents passed away a few weeks ago," Isaac's face dropped, he felt like such an idiot. "No! Don't be sad, honestly I'm ok with it, I guess... well yah so I moved down here. I'm living with Alison? I think you know her?" Lilak went and made the situation all awkward ... Damn, doesn't she always. She was accepting the fact that her parents were dead, but life goes on.  
Issac nodded, "Yeah, I know her. She's dating my pal," he said smiling at the fact that he was calling Scott, his 'Pal'. He unlatched his arm from hers, feeling odd. He never touched anyone ... Huh ... It was the wolf acting. The full moon was in 2 days, his everything was being heightened. His scent of smell, his eyesight, his reflexes and his confidence. Lilak didn't seem to notice the removal of Issac's arm and smiled. "Oh right, Scott's his name right?"

Right when she said his name, Scott just so happened to pop up behind Issac.

"Hi, I'm Scott." He held out his hand to Lilak. Scott could hear the grinding of Issac's teeth and he smirked knowing he could get on Issac's nerves so easily. Lilak beemed with excitement, he could smell it. Her heartbeat was also increasing.

"Hi! I'm so happy to meet you, Alison talks a lot about you." Scott cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, that's good to hear," he started but out of nowhere Alison decides to grace herself with the group. Giving Lilak a quick hug and taking in Lilak's excitement, she realises she met _the_ Scott. And Issac... Issac ... Alison glares at Issac. No ... No ... Her sweet innocent cousin would not be interacting with the infamous Issac Lahey. She knew what he was ... She did not trust him at all. He was a fugitive/werewolf, certainly not a good mix. Issac could smell the resentment or just pure hatred in the air and decided it was time to move on. He held out his hand in weak goodbye and pointed to the room down the hall. Lilak nodded and smiled at him "See you there Issac!"  
Lilak turned back to Alison, who did not look happy at all. Alison kissed Scott on the cheek and said goodbye to him. While taking Lilak's arm in hers.

"How was your day?" Alison said smiling, but Lilak knew something was up. Her eyes weren't smiling even though her lips were. Lilak decided to ignore it, "It was good, I met some nice people." Alison laughed and dismissed her answer. "So... When we get home tonight, you're doing that makeover right?" Alison said sternly and clear. Lilak nodded, the Argent's didn't like how different Lilak looked. She had purple hair and that was just a no no in the Argent's eyes. Lilak was officially saying goodbye to her old life and diving right into her new one. She wasn't going to be Lilak anymore. She was going to be a whole different person but she certainly hoped that wouldn't be coming true.


End file.
